


Stanco da quando sono nato

by donutgladiator



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Spoiler S2 E2, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: SPOILER S2 E2Non leggete se non avete visto il secondo episodio della stagione 2 di Suburra.Aureliano POV dopo la fine dell'episodio e l'inizio del successivo





	Stanco da quando sono nato

Era bastato un istante.

Un insignificante colpo di pistola che aveva frantumato l’unica roccia che credeva sarebbe sempre rimasta al suo fianco.

L’unica certezza che della sua insulsa vita era rimasta.

Avrebbe per sempre ricordato di come aveva visto il suo soffio di vita lasciare il suo corpo, di quanto calda sembrasse inizialmente quella mano che aveva stretto forte, avvicinando tutto il suo corpo a sé, sperando di riuscire in qualche modo a trattenerla lì con lui.

Aveva chiamato il suo nome, un nome che adesso faceva fatica anche solo a dover pensare, e l’aveva guardata negli occhi chiari, così uguali ai suoi, mentre man mano si chiudevano e non si riaprivano più.

Era riuscito a sussurrarle parole soffuse, delle scuse per quello che le era accaduto, per quello che lui le aveva fatto, ma non avrebbe mai saputo se Livia l’avrebbe mai perdonato, anche solo se fosse riuscita a sentire quello che aveva detto.

Aveva passato minuti che erano sembrati giorni abbracciato al suo corpo, a piangere per la disperazione dell’aver perso l’ultima donna che era rimasta nella sua vita.

Una donna che era stato tutto per lui: sorella, madre, amica, confidente, _amante_.

_Livia era tutto per lui. E adesso… adesso non c’era più._

Lei l’aveva amato più di qualunque altra cosa ci fosse al mondo. Più della sua stessa felicità e, a volte, l’aveva amato anche troppo. Più di quanto una sorella dovesse fare.

Ma Aureliano aveva apprezzato tutti quei sentimenti e come conseguenza aveva costruito un rapporto quasi ossessivo nei suoi confronti.

Si poteva dire che anche lui l’aveva amata più della sua stessa vita e quando si era trattato di scegliere tra la vendetta e sua sorella, lui, sebbene avesse voluto far credere all’esterno di avere un cuore di pietra, sapeva sin da subito che non avrebbe osato torcerle un solo capello.

Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a premere quel grilletto, non sarebbe riuscito a dover vivere per sempre con il suo sangue sulle mani o semplicemente, a dover vivere senza di lei.

Avevano litigato più di una volta, ma si erano sempre perdonati.

 

Samurai invece il grilletto l’aveva premuto.

Accarezzò il volto ormai freddo della sorella e guardò l’orizzonte azzurro e infinito.

Aveva sempre amato il mare, sin dalla giovane età e quando sarebbe morto, sapeva che avrebbe voluto che si spargessero le sue ceneri sulla battigia di Ostia.

La sua casa. Il suo _regno_.

Quello che rimaneva di lui sarebbe quindi volato via, prima nel mar Tirreno e poi sempre più lontano, fino a terre che non aveva mai visto.

Aveva sempre pensato nel profondo che la sua famiglia sarebbe stata la prima a seppellirlo per tutte quelle sfide che aveva lanciato alla morte. Una parte di lui era sicura che sarebbe morto prima di tutti loro.

Prima di suo padre.

Prima di sua sorella.

E invece il destino l’aveva reso l’ultimo rimasto della sua famiglia.

_L’ultimo degli Adami._

E, come se non bastasse, il sangue di tutte quelle morti era ormai indelebile sulle sue mani.

Lui era l’unico da incolpare.

A cominciare da sua madre, morta per metterlo al mondo… per passare poi al resto della sua famiglia, scomparsi per il suo essere così infantile e le sue convinzioni di essere invincibile.

In quelle ore che aveva speso con il cadavere di Livia tra le braccia, aveva avuto modo di riflettere su tutto quello che era accaduto negli ultimi tempi ed era arrivato alla conclusione che il filo conduttore di tutte quelle morti fosse solo lui. Si sarebbe dovuto beccare la pallottola riservata a suo padre perché era lui che aveva fatto incazzare gli zingari, e si sarebbe dovuto beccare lui la pallottola di Livia perché non sapeva tenere a freno la sua cazzo di lingua e parlava sempre a sproposito.

Si reputava così grande… e invece era bastato un attimo per sentirsi _nessuno_.

Una semplice e piccola anima nella città eterna.

Anzi, era un semplice passeggero su un autobus infinito con posti riservati, occupati e l’unica alternativa era stare in piedi, tra la folla che spingeva per ricavarsi un angolo.

Uno di quegli autobus brutti, vecchi, mal funzionanti che passavano nella sua città e che lui cercava di evitare il più possibile, nascondendosi dietro le porte della sua bella macchina ma sapendo bene cosa si provasse al loro interno.

Il caldo, la folla, le buche che rischiavano di farti perdere l'equilibrio da un momento all’altro… la vita era paragonabile a un viaggio in uno di quegli autobus. Non si sapeva se mai sarebbe passato e non si sapeva a che ora saresti arrivato a destinazione.

“Sei solo, Aurelià. E solo non vali più ‘n cazzo.”

Cercò di togliersi quelle parole dalla mente, che erano rimaste a fargli compagnia per tutta la notte. Era solo per davvero.

Tutte le famiglie l’avevano abbandonato. Tutta la sua famiglia l’aveva lasciato.

Odiava che Samurai avesse sparato a Livia e non a lui.

Lei avrebbe saputo cosa fare.

Avrebbe preso in mano la situazione e sarebbe riuscita a fare il culo a quello stronzo.

Lui invece, si sentiva perso, in balia della corrente, senza un appiglio a cui potersi aggrappare.

“Sono stanco di vive’ in mezzo ai fantasmi.” sussurrò, mentre spingeva il corpo di sua sorella fuori bordo e lasciava che sprofondasse nelle acque azzurre del mare dove erano cresciuti e dove un giorno, presto o tardi, l’avrebbe raggiunta anche lui.


End file.
